Pre-Launch Building Guides and Tutorials
This page is for all of the links to tutorials created prior to the game launch, formerly found on the Building Guides and Tutorials page. Though these are no longer valid due to updates to the UI (User Interface) and Building Tools (including Build Mode and the Prop Palette), the techniques may be of interest of some players, so the list is being retained here. Should you find a dead link among these, please remove it from the list. About Alpha and Beta Building Landmark is an unusual game in that players were able to opt-in to development by supporting the game through Founder's Packs. As a result, early alpha and beta testing had a major impact on the game. The developers presented players with building tools and players actually "broke" the limits of building by putting what would have been "bugs" (game errors) to new artistic uses. Many not only discovered things like how to push voxels work, but made use of the "broken" aspects like anti-voxels, among other things. In response, some Building Tools incorporate old techniques (like those used to make inlays) listed below and the Build Mode UI was created in response to the community call for a separate UI for builders. Of course, these are just a few things players influenced, as the entire release version was largely driven by the community. All of the techniques described below may still be very useful to players, however, the UI, the look of the tools, and even how one accesses Building Materials has changed. Retired Tutorials Tenma's Tutorials Videos Tenma's tutorials is a large collection of over 80 videos that covers various aspects of the game. His videos covered basic techniques to the advanced, the title images are color coded to help you decide which videos may suit your skills. The color coding is as follows: *Blue = Basic - these are great for those just starting out or if you need a refresher. *Orange = Intermediate - these are great if you feel you have the basics down and want to see new and exciting things you want to try next. *Red = Advanced - these will help you learn many exciting techniques. While they may seem complex when you're starting out, they are a great window into what is possible after you've gotten comfortable with the building tools. :In addition to the learning-focused videos, there are many videos that can help you solve problems that you may run into; for some players watching the video that focus on solutions can be good starting point to learn various techniques. Tenma also has a Bonus section that has lots of videos that have been posted by other players. Tiny Tutorials *The Selection Tool -just the basics in 7 minutes. *Basic Keyboard Shortcuts in just over 5 minutes. Applies to most tools. *Cube to Sphere Shortcut and Tweak Mode described in a minute and a half. *Smooth Tool Basics in about 3 minutes. *Add Tool Basics includes tool scaling, applies to most tools. *Materials Tray and Shape Tray Basics in under 3 minutes. *Heal Tool Basics in 2 minutes. Video Tutorials Click the top of the table to sort by skill level, technique, and so forth. Written and Image Tutorials Other Info Category:Guides